Beaten
by BeautyInTheEyes
Summary: Demyx has been abused his entire life. At home, at school, even walking down the street. He only takes comfort in his two best friends, Axel and Roxas. Right when the abuse become too much though, and Demyx is ready to give up his life; a mysterious boy comes along and changes Demyx's entire outlook on life. But will this boy be enough? Pairings: AkuRoku, Dexion -M to be safe-
1. Chapter 1

Demyx's POV:

The sun rose earlier than usual, shining through the cast iron bars on the small window, and hitting me right in the face. The minimal amount of sunlight warmed my face as I kept my eyes closed against the frigid air of my so-called room. The small attic at the top of my crappy old house served as my room, which had no heat, was cut off from the rest of the house by a flight of stairs, and only had one tiny window, which my mother had installed bars across as a measure to limit my expose to sunlight and happiness. My room was small, barely the size of the bathroom downstairs. The only things in my room were a single mattress pushed against the wall that served as my bed. There was a tiny closet that I hung my very few articles of clothing in. There was also a small, circular mirror hanging on the wall, bur I hardly ever used it. I couldn't bear to look at my reflection, the image always disgusted me.

Sighing quietly, I placed my hands gently over my eyes, being careful not to touch the bruise on my left cheek. The entire left side of my face was sore, a large bruise had formed there, and there was also a decent sized, deep cut through the middle. I knew I didn't have a chance in the world of covering it up by any means, and so I wracked my brain, testing out all different stories, and trying to come up with one that would serve as the best cover up. Just some regular, believable story that I could recite on cue if asked, just a story that would just make me seem klutzy. I hoped I could come up with a decent excuse that wouldn't seem out of place, or even worse, give away the actual reason I'd gotten this wound on my face.

The sun crept up slowly over the horizon, and I knew if I was going to make it to school on time, I'd have to start getting ready. Sitting up slowly and painfully, I pushed myself up off of the mattress on my icy floor, and onto my feet. My bones snapped, and my joints popped, and I felt like a ragdoll. It seemed fitting enough considering I'd been thrown down the stairs yesterday as if I were one. I groaned and rolled my neck in a slow circle, trying to wake myself up. My neck was very stiff and achy, most likely from sleeping curled up in a ball. My feet against the icy ground of my room sent shivers up my spine, and I hugged myself, trying to preserve what little warmth I had left in my body. I made my way across my room, my feel ice cold, and to my closet, where I opened the door and rummaged through my minimal amount of clothes.

I could tell today was going to be colder than a normal fall day, and I threw together a few articles of my heavier clothing. It wasn't much, considering I only owned one thin sweater, and no jacket. Taking an older pair of my blue jeans, I yanked off my sweatpants and tossed them aside, pulling the jeans up. The thin material did nothing more than hang off my body, due to the immense amount of weight I'd lost. All of my bones protruded against my paper thin skin, and I shivered. My pants wouldn't stay up, so I quickly grabbed an old black belt, and pulled it as tight as I possibly could, fastening it. The bottom edges of my jeans were frayed and falling apart from being so worn against all of the walking I did on a daily basis. My body had become so thin and frail lately, I just couldn't stand it. My skin was a sickly pale colour, and the bruises that covered almost every square inch of my body seemed to be brighter and more noticeable.

Grabbing a long sleeve tee shirt, I threw that on over my bare chest, which burned when the fabric touched the raw skin there. My chest had gotten the blunt of the abuse last night, with bruises, cuts, and to add to the mix, cigarette burns dotting almost every inch. I bit my lip, wincing and trying not to scream or cry. I was used to pain, but the cigarette burns were a new form of torture, and I hadn't quite adjusted to them yet. I sighed, my eyes watering, and pulled a dark blue shirt over the grey one. This wasn't suitable clothing for weather like this, but I had nothing else, and just had to deal with what I was given, which wasn't much at all, mind you.

I closed my closet door, and collected my messenger bag off of the floor. I neatly tucked my history and art textbooks away, followed by my sketch pad and guitar picks. I clicked the buckle shut, and then grabbed my faded blue hi-tops, tip toeing across my floor, making sure to avoid all of the squeaky spots. Opening the door slowly, I exited my room, and descended as quietly as I could down the short flight of stairs. When I got to the bottom, I saw my mother passed out on the couch and snoring loudly, an empty bottle of Jack Daniels in her hand. I felt my stomach twisting, and I knew I was in for it later. Whenever she got drunk, my mother would wake up around too, hung over and crankier than normal, and the beatings would always be more severe, and she wouldn't stop until I was begging for mercy. I shuddered, and felt a tear slip out of my eye.

Walking as quietly as I could across the faded and stained kitchen tiles, I made it to the back door, where I slipped my shoes on, and tied the laces quickly. Opening the door slowly and soundlessly, I exited my persona hell for the day, and was finally outside in the crisp fall air. I breathed in deeply, savoring the scent of clean, fresh air, rather than mold, smoke, and alcohol. My shoes crunched against the leaves, and I could see my breath. I shoved my hands as far as I could into the pockets of my jeans, and began my cold two mile walk to school.

When I finally crossed the street to the parking lot of Thirteen Gardens High, I kept my head as low as I could, gripping the straps of my bag tightly. I really wished I had a hood, that way I could hide the ugly wound on the side of my face. My cheeks burned as I felt everybody gawking at me, some pointing, others laughing, but most just flat out staring me down. Trying to avoid the unwanted attention, I hurried across the busy lot, and made a beeline straight for the front doors. I hoped today my three tormentors would be off smoking or maybe be hung over and either not be in school, or just decide to leave me alone for one day. This was a rare occurrence, but it was a small blessing to me.

Just when my hopes rose the tiniest bit they wouldn't be there to cause a scene, they were shattered when I looked up at the three standing in front of my. My stomach dropped to my feet, and my heart jumped into my throat. Standing nearly eye level with me, Xigbar, Xemnas, and Saϊx glared at me, all three of them having the same smirk on their lips. I gulped, glancing at the clock on the wall. My hopes of finally getting to first period on time were crushed, just like that.

"Hey there champ!" Xigbar said in an annoyingly high pitched, mocking voice. He punched me in the shoulder pretty hard, and I kept my facial expression blank, while internally I was screaming in pain. "We haven't seen you the past few days! Where ya been? We have a lot of beatings to catch up on now, man!" Behind Xigbar, Xemnas cracked his knuckles, smiling.

I shook my head. "Fuck you guys. Why can't you just leave me alone! I never even did anything to you!" As my voice rose, a small crowd of kids gathered around. I felt my sudden burst of confidence fading as each kid joined in to watch the impeding fight.

"My, my!" Xigbar said, chuckling in a sinister way. "Are we a cocky little faggot today?"

I felt my face turning red as anger coursed through my veins. "Don't call me that!" I shouted, pushing Xigbar. He stumbled back a few steps, and then brought his fist up. Right as he was about to hit me, Xemnas, the groups' leader stepped in, and Xigbar dropped his balled fist, and crossing his arms in an irritated fashion.

"You little cunt…" Xigbar sneered. "Why don't you just run along home back to mommy? I bet she loves your gay little ass."

The words Xemnas said stung, and without even thinking, my actions fueled by my rage, I brought my fist up and punched Xemnas square in the nose. He fell back, and grabbed at his face as his nose began to gush blood. I couldn't have broken it, but my hand hurt from the force of the punch. Before I could even react, Xemnas was screaming at Saϊx and Xigbar to kill me.

I tried to move, but it was too late. The two of them tackled me to the ground, and Saϊx held me down while Xigbar gave repeated punched to my throat, face, and chest. I started to cough when the first bell rang and Xemnas, still holding his bloody nose screamed for the other tow to come along. They let me go, and Saϊx spit on my face. I closed my eyes and lied on the ground as all the students disappeared into the school.

I wiped my face with the back of my sleeve, and opened my eyes. My chest felt heavy, and my face was throbbing. I felt like just staying in the parking lot, hoping somebody who hated me, which wouldn't be a difficult task to find somebody, would come into the parking lot late, and just run my sorry ass over. I sighed, feeling pathetic, pained, and embarrassed. I'm sure by second period people would be spitting all over me, following in the well respected Saϊx's footsteps. I continued toile on the ground, wallowing in my sad self pity.

Eventually I sat up, and dusted myself off. I gathered my bag which had thankfully stayed intact when it hit the ground. Collecting what little was left of my pride, and I walked into the school, my head down in shame. This was regular day to day thing, and each day, it got worse.

When I walked through the doors, there were hardly any students littering the hallways. My chest hurt, and I was walking slower than usual as my pained, broken body continued to fail me. I had History first period, and my teacher, Mr. Lorentz, took a particular liking to me. He never minded when I was late, considering I was holding a steady 100 average in his class. I loved history, and it pissed me off I could never seem to get there on time. I was now fifteen minutes late, and I walked as fast as I could to the end of the long stretch of hallway where his classroom was. When I reached the door, Mr. Lorentz was sitting at his computer, showing the class a power point on the civil war through the projector. I walked in, my head down, and Mr. Lorentz rambled on as I took my seat in the back of the class in the only empty desk. I sat alone, considering my only two friends, Axel and Roxas, weren't in this class with me.

As I pulled my textbook and my notes out from my bag, Mr. Lorentz flipped the lights back on, and looked me right in the face.

"You're fifteen minutes late, Mr. O'Donohue. What gives?"

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously as nearly half of the class giggled. "Um… I had a bit of the situation this morning, sir. I'm sorry."

Mr. Lorentz nodded. "Well, alright I guess. Just try and get here earlier."

I nodded and sunk deeper into my seat as the whole class stared at me. Mr. Lorentz cleared his throat loudly, and the class refocused, ignoring me like always. As Mr. Lorentz babbled on, I couldn't seem to focus. My head was beginning to hurt, and my chest was burning from the combination of the punches and cigarette burns. I stared at the clock, forty five more minutes, and I could move onto Art class next. Not only my favorite class, but I got to see Axel and Roxas. I lied my head down on the desk, and closed my eyes, willing my headache away. When that didn't work, instead I focused on Mr. Lorentz lecture, ignoring the throbbing in my head.

When the bell finally rang, I gathered all of my things, and headed out the door onto my next class; art.

**A/N: I was inspired to write this story after reading a very touching one similar to it. In case you are confused of what is going on so far, this is Demyx from the Kingdom Hearts series. He is abused at home and bullied at school for being gay. A lot of it will make sense in later chapters, seeing as this one is merely a pilot. Anyways, thanks for reading, and please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Demyx's POV:

The sound of the bell ringing was music to my ears. Although it made my head throb, I ignored the pain, and gathered all my stuff, putting it neatly in my bag. By the time I was done, all of the other students had filed out of the classroom. Collecting myself, I slung my bag over my shoulder, and headed towards the door. However, right as I was about to leave, Mr. Lorentz pulled me aside. He placed his hand gently on my shoulder, and I shrugged it off, avoiding human contact as much as I could. It usually meant only bad things for me.

"Demyx, do you mind having a seat and talking to me for a moment?" Mr. Lorentz had a genuine look in his eyes which made me shudder. I recited the lie I was going to tell him over and over it my mind, making sure I had it down pat. But for some reason, judging by the way Mr. Lorentz was looking at me, this wasn't going to be a talk concerning my injury…

I sat down awkwardly in the first seat as Mr. Lorentz got up and closed the door. When he came back over, he leaned across the table in front of me. I pushed back in my chair, trying to put some distance between us.

"It's alright, Demyx…" Mr. Lorentz said softly. "I'm not going to hurt you…" His voice had a hungry edge to it, and I wanted to get up and bolt for the door. He grazed a finger over my jaw, tracing down my throat. Goosebumps rose on my skin, and deep in the pit of my stomach, I felt sick. I swatted his hand away, eyeing the exit. "I know that you're interested in men, Demyx… And you may not know this, but I go both ways…" He raised his eyebrows at me, and I felt a cold sweat wash over me. "I've found you really attractive since the first day, young man. You're so intelligent. I can make you feel things you'll never forget…" He winked at me, causing me to shudder. I didn't fancy the way this was going a single bit.

"Uh…Can we maybe save this for some other time, Mr. Lorentz…? I, uh, I've got to get you art…" I stammered out as he came closer to me. My heart hammered in my chest, and I held my breath. His face was mere inches from mine, and I knew what was in store for me now. "Please…" I begged, my voice breaking. "Mr. Lorentz…please…don't do this…_please…_"

But before I could protest any further, Mr. Lorentz crushed his lips to mine. His eyes were closed, and he was grabbing my face so hard, it was bound to leave finger marks. The left side of my face protested against his grip, and I used all of my strength to push his shoulders and get him off of me. However, Mr. Lorentz was a large guy with a huge frame, and my strength was almost nothing. I struggled under his tough grip, but made no progress. With his lips glued to mine, I felt his other hand trail down my side, making me shiver. He took this as a good sign and let his hand follow down to my thigh where he abruptly shoved his hand into my pants, and swiftly took a hold of me. I gasped, pushing against his shoulders, trying to get this brute off of me. He began to pump me harshly, and I felt the pit of my stomach twist. Mr. Lorentz grabbed the hand pushing against his shoulders and stroked his member through his trousers. I was screaming against his mouth, hoping somebody would hear me. Instead, he bit down on my lips, trying to shut me up. My screams were muffled by this as I gasped against the sharp pain. He removed his mouth form mine, and grabbed my other hand, shoving it down his pants. He used my hands like they were his own, rubbing him. He began to moan and I squirmed against his tight grip. Thinking quickly, I gave him a swift kick in the crotch from under the table, where he instantly let go of my hands. I felt tears in my eyes as I collected my things, shoving by Mr. Lorentz and literally running out of the classroom. I bolted down the hall, roughly wiping my mouth with the back of my sleeve, trying to get the raw taste of cigarettes and coffee off of my mouth. I was nearly gagging by the time I snuck in through the door to the art room and ducked into the back with Axel and Roxas.

I sat down, and dropped my head onto my desk, and dropped my bag on the floor. Tears were bubbling in the corners of my eyes. Picking my head up, tears rolled down my cheeks. I pulled open my bag and grabbed the tiny bottle of hand sanitizer I kept in there, and applied a liberal amount to my hands. I rubbed my hands vigorously together, trying to piece together what had just happened. My mind was swimming, and I just wanted to die at that moment. Was that a rape?

Axel placed his hand on my shoulder, which caused me to jump. "Woah, man!" He said, drawing his hand back. "What happened? You look really shaken up…" Axel looked worried, and I threw my head onto the desk, sobbing uncontrollably. None of the other students, or even the teacher had noticed me, and I was glad.

Roxas looked about as worried as Axel, and I just wanted to wrap them both in my arms and tell my only two friends in the whole world I was just having a mental break down. While that was partly true, I couldn't get the horrifying images out Mr. Lorentz out of my mind.

"Guys…" I started, choking on my sobs. "I…I…"

"Well spit it out, Dem…" Roxas said softly. "We're here for you." Roxas took Axel's hand, and Axel placed his gently on my shoulder, both of their eyes soft and comforting.

I took a shaky breath, feeling a sharp twist in the pit of my stomach. "Guys I think I…just before I got here…I… Mr. Lorentz….he…" I was having a difficult time trying to for a coherent sentence. My mind refused to process anything, and all I could do was stutter out a few words.

Axel's bright green eyes widened, and Roxas's icy blue ones narrowed. "Demyx…" Roxas began slowly, looking me dead in the eyes. "Calm down, and take a deep breath. Now, use your words, and tell us exactly what happened."

I took another deep breath, and closed my eyes. Sighing, I began, trying to process everything. "Mr. Lorentz asked me to stay after class. I thought he was going to ask about this…" I gestured to the wound on my cheek, and then brought my hands up to rub my temples, still keeping my eyes closed. "It was much worse though. He used me like a toy almost…and he…um, he used my hands as toys…and he touched me….I don't even…" I felt the nausea rising in my throat.

Opening my eyes, I saw both Roxas and Axel with the same dumbstruck expression. "What did he do to you, Demyx?" Axel asked, raising his short, red brows. "Did he make you, like, _masturbate _him…?"

I nodded slowly, not wanting to admit it out loud. Both guys hugged me, and Roxas rubbed soothing circle on my back. I just wanted to disappear into nothing.

They pulled away, Roxas taking Axel's hands tightly. "Dem, we need to do something about this! That's a rape!"

I shook my head. "No. Don't say anything to anybody. Just…just keep it to yourselves. Please, I just want to forget it. It never happened." I shook my head. "No. Nothing happened to me today."

Axel shook his head slowly. "Demyx that was sick what that bastard did. I'm your best friend, and so is Roxas here. We need to tell somebody! He could do it again; he could hurt you, Demyx. This is sick."

"Please, Axel." I pleaded, begging with my eyes. "This isn't a huge deal, I mean, yeah, I'm shaken up like nobody's business, but I don't want anybody else involved in this. Please."

Axel sighed in a defeated manor. "Alright, fine. But Demyx…if this happens again, I'm calling the police. You're lucky I care about what you want, or so help me God, I would've called the police right here and now."

I shook my head. "It's alright, Axel. I'm…well, I'll be okay. Just…let's forget it. Tell me something else, anything else. It doesn't matter. Distract me."

Axel shook his head. "I don't know what to say…I'm just pissed as fuck…" He looked to Roxas for support. "Got anything, babe?"

Roxas nodded. "Actually, yes. Demyx you've met my uncle Xigbar, right? The guy with the black and white ponytail, eye patch, and big yellowish scar on his face? My legal guardian? "

I nodded. "Sure, I've met him that one time you and Ax invited me for dinner. What about him?"

"Well his son, my cousin, is coming to live with him since my Aunt is moving in with her new husband, who likes to pick on him. He is going to attend this school now, and I want you to meet him. He'll actually be in our new period calculus because my uncle is dropping him off."

"I didn't know you had any other family, Roxas?"

Roxas shrugged. "Well, I haven't told anybody besides Axel, and now you of course, about him. We're really close, practically brothers. I haven't seen him almost a year. But we talk almost every night by video chatting. Axel was over one time when I was talking to him."

Axel nodded. "You'd like him, Demyx. He's quite quiet, but he is a very genuine guy."

I nodded, interested in knowing more about this cousin. "What's his name?

"Zexion Stuart-Thornton. He has a different last name than I do because we're only cousins. I'm actually the last McCartney in the family." He shrugged. "But that's beside the point."

I nodded, glancing at the clock. Twenty minutes left of this period. This 'Zexion' intrigued me for some reason, the sound of his name sending weird sensations into my chest. I tried to picture what he'd look like, letting my imagination run wild.

"One this though…" Roxas said, bringing me out of my thoughts. "He's rather shy. Don't be surprised if he is not very talkative. He's not as outgoing as you, Demyx, but he is really great once you get to know who he is. Don't bombard him when you meet him." Roxas laughed. "You're great fun, Demyx, but Zexion has had a tough life himself, and he is very awkward around people. But he'll warm up eventually."

"Okay." I said smiling. "Be nice, but not, _Demyx _nice?" I winked at Roxas, causing a laugh to erupt from both guys.

"Exactly." Roxas said with a light laugh. Axel chucked and kissed Roxas on the cheek, then returned to the sketch book in front of him I hadn't noticed before. He was drawing what appeared to be a fountain, maybe a town square. It was very intricate and detailed. I watched Axel's careful hands drawing delicate lines, and perfect shadings. Axel and Roxas were both talented artists, and they were the ones who had encouraged me to join art. I could draw decently, but nowhere near as well as Roxas or Axel.

I noticed Roxas was drawing on his own sketchpad a portrait of Axel, himself, and I. The details in the drawing were amazing; Roxas's perfected talent was people and facial features, while Axel's was more landscapes. I watched them both, their skilled hands sketching out some of the most amazing works I'd even seen from either of them.

Roxas was in his own little world with his sketchbook, but Axel noticed me watching him. "Watcha staring at?" He asked with a smirk, his trained eyes never leaving the paper once they returned.

"Just that drawing. It's amazing, Axel. Is it a real place, or just something you came up with?"

Axel shrugged, seeming almost indifferent. "It's a real place, from right here in Radiant Gardens, actually. In the town square, you know that little plaza?" I nodded. "There is a fountain there. I used to hang out there a lot when I was younger with a couple of my friends." Axel continued to add more and more detail to the drawing, his talents unfolding. "I met this kid there once, his name was Ventus, but everybody just called him Ven for short. Anyways, we used to meet there a lot and have sea salt ice cream, and just talk. He was my closest friend for a while. Until this kid named Isa came along." Axel shook his head sadly. "Ven changed a lot, and we stopped talking. Isa and I were close at one point too, but we'd gotten into a bitter disagreement, and he ended up dumping me on my ass. When Ven started hanging around with Isa, he got into some serious trouble. After a year or so, I never saw him with Isa again. Rumor is he was sent to a reform school for a huge drug bust or something. I personally think Isa got in trouble and left Ven to fend for himself. Either way, that was the past. The only reason I'm drawing this is not for a sentiment, but just because the place is so beautiful. I took Roxas there on our first date."

At the mention of his name, Roxas picked up his head. "What about me?" He asked, looking confused. I laughed at his expression.

Axel laughed, and rubbed his hand across Roxas's back soothingly, keeping his eyes glued to his art. "Nothing, babe. Just telling Dem here about the square in Radiant Gardens."

Roxas blushed. "Oh yeah…" He smiled, ducking his face. "I like it there…"

Axel laughed, pulling away from his sketchpad, and winding his arms around Roxas nuzzling his hair, and then kissing his forehead tenderly. "Maybe this weekend, we could take Dem and Zexion there, and then go to the beach?"

Roxas beamed. "Sounds great! How about to you, Dem?"

I sighed sadly. "Sorry guys, I can't."

Axel let go of Roxas, but held his hand. "Aw, c'mon man, why not?"

I shook my head. "Guys, you know I'm not allowed out of the house on weekends, remember? Or any day for that matter…" I sighed. "Sorry."

Axel put his thoughtful look on. "Maybe Rox and I can come over to your place and sweet talk your mom?"

I laughed coldly. "Ppfftt. I wish. She'll either be drunk or high, probably both! She hates me, guys. And anything involving my happiness is absolutely forbidden. You guys have been my friends since I came here in eighth grade." I pointed to the bruise on my face. "You know what my home life is like…"

Axel nodded. "Yeah, I know, but we should at least _try _to warm your mom up to the idea. Maybe she'll agree!" He shrugged. "Never know until you try…"

I sighed. "I guess you're right. But not tonight, okay?"

"Why not?" Roxas asked, his brows furrowing.

"Well, when I left the house this morning, my mother was passed out on the couch, clutching an empty whisky bottle. She's going to be either drunk or hung over, and that's when she is the most dangerous. Just, wait until tomorrow, guys. She'll be throwing up all night tonight, then be fine by tomorrow. If she actually gets up and I catch her as I'm leaving, I'll try and ask."

Roxas nodded, tight lipped, and Axel sighed. "Alright, man. Can I at least give you a ride home? I'm giving Rox and Zexion one."

I smiled. "That'd be great, thanks Ax."

I nodded, turning to his sketchpad, and flipping the cover shut. He grabbed Roxas's and closed it as well, and then walked over to the cubby to put the things away. I glanced at the clock. Holy hell! The bell was about to ring in less than a minute. We'd pretty much spent the entire period talking.

Axel joined us a moment later, and collected his bag off of the floor, and I followed suit. Roxas hopped down off of the high stool, and took Axel's hand.

The bell rang, and all of the students shuffled out of the art room, and into the hallway. I walked alongside Axel and Roxas.

Roxas looked at his watch.

"What is it, Rox?" Axel asked, eyeing his boyfriend.

"Just checking the time. Zexion should be here now." He shifted his gaze to me, smiling.

"…Why are you giving me that look, Roxas?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Oh no reason…" Roxas said in an almost sing song voice. "I just have a feeling you're going to like my cousin." He looping his arm through mine, causing me to roll my eyes and laugh.

"C'mon then…" Axel said, grinning as he pulled Roxas and I along. "Let's get to hell…er I mean, calculus."

We all laughed and rounded the hallway, and as I detached my arm from Roxas's, I bumped into somebody. Taking a step back, I was met by a pair of icy blue eyes that had a subtle purple hint to them.

"Oh, pardon me!" I said, feeling flustered. I'd never seen this person before, and I felt like I'd already made yet another enemy.

Roxas came up beside me, smiling. He put a hand on my shoulder as a short boy stood before me, his wide eyes scared. He was clutching a few books, and had a bag similar to mine slung over his shoulder. He had medium length blue grey hair, with long bangs that hung in pieces in his face, covering one of his eyes from sight. He was a good foot shorter than I, and was wearing a black sweatshirt and grey skinny jeans with black Vans. He had multiple piercings in the one visible ear, and a very pale complexion. To be honest, this boy was one of the most attractive I'd ever seen in my entire life.

"Demyx, this is my cousin, Zexion. Zex, this is my good friend, Demyx. You know, the one I've told you about?"

Zexion stuck out his hand wordlessly. I took his hand, and my whole body tingled the moment my skin came in contact with his. He smiled ever so softly, the corners of his mouth tugging up. Our hands lingered together for a bit longer than normal, and he was the first to drop his hand.

"Uh, hi." I said, smilingly shyly. "I'm, uh, Demyx. How do you do?"

Zexion nodded. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm Zexion. Roxas has told me all about you, Demyx. From what I've heard, you are close friends with my cousin, yes?" His voice was soft and melodious, and I felt an instant connection to this stranger.

"Um, yeah. And Axel too." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

Zexion nodded, and I noticed him staring at the bruise on my face. "Might I ask why you have a bruise on your face?"

"Oh that?" I said nervously. "I um, I'm really clumsy. I uh, fell yesterday. Down my stairs. Y'know, because I tripped." My lie was pathetic, but I didn't want to scare Zexion with my horrible life.

He just nodded, and I internally breathed a sigh of relief as Axel patted my shoulder. "C'mon you two, we can get to know each other better later. We should get to class."

I nodded. "M'kay, sounds good."

Zexion said nothing, and just followed behind Axel without saying a word. As I followed behind this blue eyed bluenette, I suddenly wanted to know everything about him.

**A/N: If you've ever read any of my other stores, then you should know by now I like to torture my characters. Poor, poor Demyx. That creepy ass teacher is just blah. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, there will be more to come later. Review please?**


	3. Chapter 3

Demyx's POV:

The bell had just begun to ring when Axel, Roxas, Zexion, and myself all snuck into the door to the calculus room. The teacher, Mrs. Antony, was busy writing warm up problems on the board, so she never noticed the four of us entering the room. Axel took his assigned seat at the farthest end of the room, and Roxas behind him. I on the other hand, took the second to last seat in the row nearest to the door. Zexion just stood in the doorway, fear crossing all of his features. His wide, icy eyes wandered the room, scanning all of the students in this tiny classroom, until they locked with mine. I gave the shy pewter haired boy an encouraging smile, and gestured for him to come in and sit down, tapping the empty desk in front of me. Zexion nodded, and silently ghosted in through the door way, and slid effortlessly into the seat in front of me. Since all of the other students were busy copying down and solving the problem, nobody aside from Axel, and Roxas who'd been watching with close eyes, and myself of course, had seen Zexion come in, and take his seat like he had been here the whole time.

Axel and Roxas watched Zexion carefully, and I did too. He seemed as still as a statue sitting in front of me, and I was tempted to poke him in the back just to make sure he would respond. But instead, I unbuckled my bag, pulling out my red note book that I saved for calculus notes only. I produced a pencil from inside the binding of the notebook, and copied down the warm up. Axel and Roxas had both turned to their work as well, their pencils moving over the pages of the notebooks effortlessly. I sighed as I glared at the menacing problem in front of me. No area of math had, or would, ever be my strong subject.

In an irritated fashion, I tapped my pencil against the side of my notebook, scrunching up my brows. All this gibber gabber was Greek to me. I felt so dumb in that moment, and my attention span shortened dramatically, and I let my mind and eyes wander about. Mrs. Antony had backed away from the board and was now sitting at her computer, typing away at the keyboard. I sighed again, and let my eyes wander to the short figure in front of me. Zexion was bent over slightly in his desk, scribbling away at a notebook. I couldn't see exactly what he was writing, but judging but the way he looked back and forth from the board, he was solving those mind bending problems.

Zexion relaxed in his chair, straightening up, and rolled his neck. My jaw hit the floor. He'd been working on these problems no more than two, three minutes at the most. Was he already done? Or was he working on something else? I tore a piece of paper from my notebook, and quickly scribbled in my messy writing a note, and then folded up the paper, tossing it over the shoulder of the pewter haired boy, and landing on his desk with a muted thump.

Zexion jumped a bit in his chair, and then spun around to look back at me, his eyebrows raised. I mouthed 'open it' to him, and he nodded, turning around, and unfolding the note on his desk, which would have read, '_Did you already solve those problems on the board?'_

Zexion hunched over the note the same we had done before, quickly wrote something, folded up the note, and then passed it behind him, dropping it onto the surface of my desk. I unfolded it, and admired the neat, cursive writing under my blocky font.

A simple '_Yes.'_ was written on the paper, and I quickly replied with, '_What are you, a genius? None of this makes sense to me!'_

I folded the note the same way as before, dropping it onto Zexion's desk. I watched him as he unfolded the note, and wrote again, his pencil moving a mile a minute until he'd finished what he had been writing, and folded the note. He reached his arm back the same way, and dropped the note on my desk.

I opened it and read, '_I've always done well in school. Math, especially subjects ranging in calculus and trig, come easy for me. Why do you ask?' _

Just as I was about to write a reply, Mrs. Antony stood up in front of the class and clapped her hands. Nearly everybody jumped, and all eyes were on her, including mine.

"Hello my students!" She said brightly, smiling in the motherly she always did. "My name is Mrs. Antony. And I know you all already know that, _but _we have a new student joining us today!" She looked at Zexion. "Would you come up here and introduce yourself to the class please?"

Zexion tensed up, sliding out of his desk slowly, and shuffling towards the front of the room where Mrs. Antony was standing. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and smiled. "Tell the class a little bit about yourself, please."

Zexion kept his head down, not meeting anybody's gaze. "Um, my name is Zexion…" He said quietly, his hands deep in his pockets.

Mrs. Antony patted Zexion on the back, causing him to tense up noticeably. "Tell us a little bit about yourself, Zexion. What do you like?"

"Um…" He started, his voice soft. "I enjoy reading, and the arts." I watched him nervously switch his weight from foot to foot.

Mrs. Antony's smile began to fade a little as she patted Zexion on the back once more. "Well, welcome Zexion!" She said cheerily. "You may return to your seat in front of Demyx, and that will be your assigned seat for the rest of the year."

Zexion nodded curtly at her, and then slipped back into his seat, while nearly every pair of eyes in the classroom was on him. The pewter haired boy slunk into his seat, and Mrs. Antony cleared her throat, gaining the attention of her class.

"On to the lesson for today, class! Now, get out your notebooks, and copy down what I write on the board. Seifer, that means you as well." I looked over and watched as one of the many people that tormented me on a daily basis was folding paper into a plane shape on his desk. Mrs. Antony turned her back and began to write the notes we were meant to copy, and the paper went sailing across the room, and rather than landing on my desk, it landed on the desk of the slate haired boy in front of me. I looked over a Seifer, and glared at him, which in turn made him flip me off, causing a good majority of the class to laugh. Luckily, Axel and Roxas were in their own little words copying down the notes, and were blissfully ignorant to the current situation. I sighed, and tried to ignore the whispers of my peers and began to copy the notes down.

A few moments later, a plane landed on my desk. I sighed, dropping my pencil. I should've just gotten up and thrown the stupid thing out, but instead, I read it. Seifer's familiar writing was sprawled across the length of the paper. It read, '_Hey fag, stay away from the new kid. I don't care if you think that you can recruit him into your gay little world the way you did with Roxas, but that won't happen. We'll make him one of us, a _cool _kid. Not some lamer faggot. Oh, and by the way, open your locker slowly.' _

I sighed, feeling irritated. Crumbling the paper into a ball in my hands, I put it on the side of my desk, and tried to regain my focus and return to my notes. However, I was pelted with balls of crumpled up paper shortly after. They hit my head and bounced off, some getting stuck in my hair. I was fed up with this bullshit, and anger coursed through my veins. Glaring at the clock, I willed time to move faster, but there was still roughly twenty five minutes left in this stupid period. My head began to throb again, and I dropped my head on my desk. I'd have to ask either Axel or Roxas to borrow their notes, because at this point, there was no way in hell I focus on my work. Mrs. Antony was also unaware of the situation going on right behind her back, as she kept writing the notes and blabbing on about problems on something called the chain rule. I tried to shut everything out as I rubbed slow circles on my throbbing temples. I sighed. This day had gone from hell to even worse levels of hell. I sighed once again, and lied my head down on my notebook.

Blocking out all the background noise, I let my mind wander, and thought about the rest of my day. I had my lunch break next period, then music, chemistry, and finally English. The rest of my day would be decent, save for English. I felt sad at the thought of it, having to end my day at school badly, and then having to go home, and end my night off even worse. I pictured the events of the night for tonight, and felt myself getting sadder and sadder by the minute. My mom, most likely hung over, maybe high, or even drunk again, would be waiting by the door for me. I would get out of Axel's car, saying a quick goodbye, and then enter through my front door. My mom would pull me by the hair towards the stairs as I would drop my stuff along the way, and she'd probably toss me down the basement stairs and I'd tumble down until I'd hit the bottom, and then black out for hours on end. These were the events of the prior night, and I could just see it happening again. That meant another few bumps and bruises, and another batch of lies. I'd have to stay up half of the night trying to focus and finish my homework. Eventually I'd crawl into bed, and wake up before sunrise, or perhaps a tad later, try and shower real fast, do my hair, get dressed, and then head to school to do everything all over again. My usual morning beatings, and then a period with my rapist teacher, ect. My heart sunk at the thoughts of my miserable life. I had no joy, save for Axel and Roxas, but I never saw them outside of school. _Wow…_ I thought to myself sullenly. _My life sucks. Maybe I could stop hurting if I killed myself…_

I was in my own little world for time there, until the loud ringing of the bell interrupted my train of thoughts. I shot straight up in my seat, sighing and shaking my head. My mindset had suddenly become gloomy, and I didn't know if I could put on the usual happy Demyx face and move along after a string of thoughts like that. I shook my head, and collected my things, placing them neatly into my bag, and then buckling it and slinging it over my shoulder. I slid out of my desk, and ruffled my hair, causing a few pieces of paper to float out. I sighed once more, feeling for any others. Finding none, I combed my fingers through it, making sure there wasn't anything out of place. I noticed Zexion was no longer in his desk, and the classroom was now empty. Assuming Axel and Roxas had taken Zexion to lunch, I walked out of the classroom and into the busy hall. However, I wasn't paying attention, and tripped over the outstretched foot of Seifer, and face planted right onto the floor. My bag stayed closed, luckily, but I bit my lip really hard, and blood was pooling into my mouth. Seifer and his gang were laughing above me, and I attempted to pull myself up to my knees, touching my lip. Blood covered my finger, and I groaned.

"Have a nice trip, and see ya next fall, faggot!" Seifer called behind him as he and his crew walked down the hall, occasionally shoving one another. I sat on my knees for a moment, sucking on my lip, trying to stop the bleeding. My mouth tasted of rust and metal, and my stomach churned. I pulled myself up off of the ground, and looked around the hallway, with no trace of Roxas, Axel, or even Zexion anywhere. Why had my friends deserted me?

I sighed, and made my way down the hall to my locker. Remember the note Seifer had thrown me during calculus made me very weary of opening my locker. I stood in front of it, and just stared; wondering what was behind that door. The second bell rang above me, and there was hardly anybody in the hall left. I sighed, pulling up on the handle to my locker, and opening it slowly, not sure what to expect. Just when I thought nothing was going to happen, I opened my locker a little wider. Bad mistake.

A spray of what appeared to be just water hit me right in the face, soaking my shirt. When it stopped, I opened my clenched eyes, and saw a small water gun had been rigged into my locker to spray when it was triggered. I tore the thing from my locker, throwing it on the ground, and stomping on it. Slamming my locker door behind me without retrieving my books, I stormed off to the bathroom.

I opened the door and heard voices and huffed. _Great! _I thought to myself. _More people to pick on me, just what I needed in this shit day!_ I was nearly at the point of tears because I was so frustrated, but when I saw who was in the bathroom I just stopped.

Roxas looked over at me and smiled sadly, and I noticed Axel was attending to a short figure sitting on the small counter in the bathroom. I saw the distinct blue grey hair and I knew who it was.

Dropping my bag on the floor in front of the other's things, I made my way over to my friends, water dripping off of me.

"What happened?" I asked, as Axel backed away, sighing. He was holding a few wet and bloody paper towels in his hands. "Is everything alright?"

Roxas sighed, and Axel made his way over to the garbage can. Zexion hopped down off of the counter, and Roxas wrapped and arm around his shoulders. His head was down, and I couldn't see his face.

"Seifer found out Zexion is Roxas's cousin, and since he hates us 'fags' he tripped him in the hall way, and Zexion fell. He bit his lip a little and it was bleeding, so we brought him here to clean him up, and calm him down." Axel eyed me. "What happened to you, Dem?"

I sighed. "Same thing, except I had the extra bonus of the rigged water gun in my locker." I shook my head. "I'm alright though, I guess."

Axel handed me a handful of paper towels. He smiled at me softly, apology in his eyes. "Thanks, Ax." I said, and then I dried myself off the best I could, but my shirt was still pretty wet. I sighed and tossed the wet towels out, and looked to Roxas, who was collecting his things off of the floor. Zexion kept his head down, and he was shaking a little bit. I put a gentle hand on his shoulder and he looked up at me with those wide, icy eyes of his. Tingles went through my body, causing me to smile at him gently. His lip was a bit swollen, and he had tears in the corners of his eyes.

"C'mon now…" I said, patting his shoulder. "Don't cry over Seifer. He's a bully, and gets a thrill off of picking on people. He picks on Axel, Roxas, and I something terrible, but he shouldn't be picking on you. If he does again, I'll sock him right in the kisser for you." I winked at him, and a small smile appeared at the corners of his mouth.

Axel come over, holding Roxas's hand. I gave Zexion a reassuring pat on the back and collected my things off of the floor.

"Seifer is the bully that hates everybody that isn't him." Roxas shook his head.

Axel smiled. "And he has a small dick." All four of us laughed. "Trust me, I know." He winked at Roxas, causing him to roll his eyes. Roxas pulled away from Axel and gave Zexion a quick hug.

"Don't worry about him too much, Zex. Now c'mon guys, let's get to lunch." Axel reclaimed Roxas's hand in his, and tossed his backpack over his shoulder. I handed Zexion his bag, and he took it, smiling at me. He didn't show his teeth, but my heart skipped a beat. Something about this short, blue eyed, pewter haired boy gave me a sense of hope. I felt like I knew him, even though I hardly did.

I tossed my bag over my shoulder, and headed towards the door after Roxas and Axel, Zexion trailing behind me. The four of us walked down the hallway, Axel, Roxas, me, and then Zexion. Axel slung his arm over Roxas's shoulders, and Roxas wound his arm around Axel's waist. I smiled at them. They were my best friends, and seeing them so happy together made me happy. They were a perfect example of what I wanted. Somebody I could call my best friend, and my lover. I'd known Axel a lot longer than Roxas, but as soon as Roxas became friends with Axel, I didn't get jealous. Instead, I welcomed Roxas to what I called 'the family', considering I didn't really have one at home. Roxas and I became friends very quickly, and from then on, it's been the three of us. We'd rigged our schedules so that I had almost every period with them, save for music. They both had a study hall then. But I didn't mind. I got to see them in every other period.

As the four of us entered the lunchroom, everybody stared. Normally, none of us paid any mind to it, considering it happened on a regular basis. Zexion however, stiffened besides me. He followed us as Axel, Roxas, and I took our usual table at the far side of the lunchroom, where nobody ever sat. This was a safe little haven. Nobody could throw far enough to hit the table without getting caught by the lunch room monitors. Not to mention, the lunch period was about an hour, so it was a full hour I got to hang out with my best friends, just talk, and actually feel happy for once in my life.

I took my usual seat, and Zexion sat beside me. I smiled warmly at him. Axel and Roxas sat down on the opposite side of the small square table, Axel wrapping his arm around Roxas's shoulder, and Roxas placing his hand on Axel's leg.

Zexion sighed. "Why did the entire population of the room gawk at us as we entered?"

Axel laughed, as well as Roxas, and I grinned. Zexion stared at all of us like we had four eyes. "Why is that humorous to you all?" He asked, his voice a soft monotone. We laughed again, causing Zexion to sigh.

"Because, Zex…" Roxas said smiling at him. "If you haven't already noticed, this school has been rejecting us like bad organ transplants since the first day. Especially Mullet Man over here." Roxas winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Ha, ha, ha." I said in a sarcastic tone, smiling like an idiot. "Don't be hating on the mullet, man. It's a hot style."

Axel laughed, throwing his head back. "As if, man!"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh right, and both of your gravity defying, eye poking, murderous spikes of death are any better?"

Roxas snorted, and Axel grinned, running his hand alongside of his hair. "You're just jealous, man."

I laughed at Axel as he rubbed his neck. "What on earth gave you that idea, ya nutcase?" I swatted at Axel, but he deflected my hand away.

"Could be the way you're always checking me out, I know I'm a hot piece of ass, Dem, but respect the little Roxas here." Axel kissed Roxas on the cheek, and they both chuckled.

"Yeah, okay. You just keep thinking that, Axel. Maybe you'll believe it one day!" I rolled my eyes and laughed, and the three of us laughed in harmony.

I looked over at Zexion who looked confused. "I thought you three were friends?" He asked, propping his elbow up on the table.

Axel chuckled. "We are, best friends. This isn't mean stuff, Zexion. We're just poking fun at each other. No harm in any of it. I wouldn't say it if it would hurt either of these guys."

I smiled at Axel, and Roxas cuddled into his side. Zexion nodded. "So…you guys tease each other for entertainment?"

Roxas shrugged. "Something like that. Either way, these two are tough, they can take it." He winked at me, and I stuck my tongue out at him. "Anyways, Demyx, you have music next, right?"

I nodded. "Mmhm. Why?"

"We tried to get it so Zexion wouldn't be alone in any of his classes. He has History with you first period, calculus with all of us, lunch with all of us, music with you next, chemistry with you since Axel and I were switched into the other chemistry class, and English with all of us."

I nodded, and then gently nudged Zexion in the side. "Looks like it's you and me next period." I smiled at him, and he nodded.

"What does music class consist of?" He asked, curiosity in his icy eyes.

"Oh, well, lots of stuff actually! Some days we sing, other we watch movies, sometimes we have the band play. It all depends on the day. Today is one of the band days, I think. I'll hang with you when I can, but I have to play. The music teacher really likes me, so I'll convince her to let you stay with me. She is really nice, you'll like her. The people in the music class are kind of grouped, meaning that nobody really speaks to anybody outside of their group. There are four people in my little group. They're great though. So you don't need to worry."

Zexion nodded. "What did you mean when you said that you 'have to play'?"

"Oh, I play an instrument, and on what are known as band days, those that play instruments play in their groups for the music class. It's great fun." I smiled at him.

"What do you play?" He asked, seeming interested in what I had to say.

"I play the guitar, and violin. But what I'm best at is the sitar. The school has one, and I'm the only one allowed to play it." I felt myself blushing. "And sometimes I sing."

Zexion nodded. And I rubbed my neck nervously, feeling like I was bragging a bit. "Do you play any instruments?"

"Yes, I've played the piano for ten years."

"Oh really? Awesome, I wish I could play the piano."

Zexion smiled a bit. "Well, maybe I could help you sometime in music, if you'd like."

I grinned back at him. "Sure, that'd be awesome, I'd like that."

He smiled a bit more, and I felt my heart swell. I hardly knew this pewter haired boy sitting next to me, but I suddenly wanted to know every detail.

"So…" I said, watching Zexion as he tucked a few strands of hair behind his ear. "Tell me about yourself."

He looked at me. "Um, alright. What would you like to know, exactly?"

I shrugged. "Anything. Just tell me about you."

He nodded, his icy gaze holding mine. "Well, for starters, I'm eighteen years of age, and I was born in the month of May. My parents divorced when I was seven, and I moved in with my mother for a time. She spent her time moping about, and we lived off of welfare and food stamps. I took my first job as a paper boy to help pay the bills. MY mother did eventually go back to work, and she met a man by the name of Luxord. They spent most of their time in each other's presence, and my mother all but forgot about me for a time. Instead of feeling sorrow or bitter about the situation, I spent my time studying, and teaching myself how to play the piano. I received straight A's in school, in order to impress my mother. She was, in fact, impressed. So, I kept that up. I went through school, learning as much as I could. My mother and Luxord began to grow closer, and I was happy to see her less sullen, and less moody. She was doing quite well at her job, and I was proud of her. Things were going my way for a time. I enjoyed life. But then, my mother went along and invited Luxord to move into our house. I was worried for a time, considering I still had the hope that my parents would rekindle their love, and we could be a whole family again. By this time, I was roughly eleven." He paused, pursing his lips.

"What is it?" I asked, suddenly feeling the need to reach out and take him into my arms. I resisted the urge though, and kept my hands in my lap.

He shook his head. "I normally never tell my life story to somebody I barely know, but I feel as if you are trustworthy."

I nodded. "Well, it's not like I have any other friends besides those two." I gestured to Axel and Roxas, who were sitting with their heads close together, talking so quietly, I couldn't comprehend what they were saying.

Zexion nodded. "Alright then. Well, as I was saying, Luxord had just moved in with my mother and I. He was kind to me at first, but when I was finally comfortable around him, things took a dramatic turn for the worse. He began to pick on me for everything. Most of the time the butt of his jokes would be my height, or how skinny I am, or he would insult with by calling me an 'emo', which I am most definitely not." He sighed. "I put up with it, hoping that he was just poking fun, but it got worse. He tormented me on a daily basis, and my mother remained blissfully ignorant. I tried to tell her about it once, but she laughed at me, saying that Luxord was a very well respected man, and that I was being silly. I was very angry with her for a time, but I realized that she never saw him torment me. I tried many times to get her to see, but all she saw was Luxord simply poking fun. It infuriated me, and I could not stand to see Luxord every day. I spent most of my time at friend's houses, and avoided being downstairs with him." Zexion sighed again, looking away from me, and leaning forward across the table, crossing his arms. He dropped his head onto his arms. "They got engaged when I turned seventeen, on my birthday nonetheless. My mother had said I was getting the greatest gift of all; a father. I felt hurt that she had forgotten my father, who I would see almost every summer. I said simply to her that Luxord would never be a father to me, and I would never love him because he never loved me. It was then that she told me that she was sick of my behavior, and told me after they were to be married, she was kicking me out of the house I'd been living in for the past ten years. On my eighteenth birthday, she told me that she and Luxord were to be married in the summer. I was forced to stay for the wedding ceremony, and afterwards, two days later, my mother told me I was to live with my father. I stayed with them for the first two months of school, and then she shipped me off. And that is how I wound up here. I resent my mother for treating me so poorly, and not seeing what an awful man Luxord really is. But I'm living with my real father now, and he loves me. I also get to see Roxas every day, which I like much more than just the summer visits. He and I are so close, he's like the brother I've always wanted." Zexion shook his head. "There you have it, my life story."

I sat there, drinking in everything he'd told me. "I'm sorry about Luxord's hostility towards you…" I said, knowing his pain. "Nobody should treat a kid that way, whether it's their own, or somebody else's child."

Zexion sat up, crossing his arms over his chest. "You've no need to apologize Demyx. What happened; happened. There is nothing I can do to change it. I'm not miserable though, so I guess I don't have that much resentment for my mother, or Luxord. She is happy now, and I'm glad for her. But if she is too selfish to put her own happiness before mine, then to hell with her. Now, I don't mean to speak badly of my mother, the woman who gave me life, but I don't see why I need to deal with that kind of abuse."

I shook my head. "Nobody does."

Zexion nodded in agreement with me, and sighed. "That is quite enough about me. Tell me about yourself, Demyx."

I rubbed the back of my neck. "What do you want to know?"

Zexion looked me in the eyes. "Well, you know my life story; I think it'd be only fair that I know yours."

"Um…okay." I said, sitting back in my chair. "Well, I was born in March on a bus." Zexion gave me a sideways look. "My mom is very bad at planning. Anyways, I've grown up my entire life in Radiant Gardens. My father was killed in a car accident when I was very young, so I never really knew him. After he died, my mother got really sad, and she quit her job. I did the same thing you did, and got a paperboy route. I gave her the money I made, which was only about twenty dollars a week. I wanted to help her all I could, and I realized that bills were a lot. There was also hardly any food in the house since my mom never went shopping. I always brought her breakfast, lunch, and dinner in bed because she hardly ever got up. When we started running out of food, I took various odd jobs, raking leaves, or mowing lawns, pretty much whatever I could find. I worked hard in school, and at my jobs, holding a B average, and bringing in between seventy to a hundred and twenty dollars a week. I bought food with some of the money, and taught myself to cook in the process, while giving my mother the rest of it. She always took it from me, and never said thank you. I thought I'd made her mad, so I was extra sweet. I cleaned the house, took as many jobs as I could, and tried my very hardest in school. Things got tight when winter came though. There were no more gardens to be kept, or lawns to be mowed, but I still had my paperboy route. This brought in hardly enough money for groceries. The bills piled up, and we were evicted from my house. After that, we went from shelter to shelter, sleeping in alleys and under bridges. I got sick a lot, and spent a lot of time in the nurses' office, considering I had no home to go to. When the really cold spell came, my mom finally got a job, and we were able to move into an apartment. It was small and cramped, but it was home. That was my freshman year of high school. That was when I met Axel. I actually lived with him for a time when the heat, water, and electricity in my apartment was shut off because my mom wouldn't pay the bills. She got a promotion at work, and eventually earned enough money to buy a house, where I live now. I got two after school jobs and contributed to the bills. That year though, pension came in for my dad or something, and it was enough to float my mom and I. We both got to quit our jobs, and we live on a decent amount of money. After I graduate this year, I'm moving out, and going to love with Axel and Roxas for a bit." I sighed, glad I was able to remember to leave about the parts about my mom being and alcoholic, drug addict, and prostitute. I also left out how she'd been arrested twice for robbing two liquor stores, and most importantly, the abuse.

Zexion sighed, and patted my hands gently. I felt a twinge in my stomach, and then butterflies. His skin was so warm and comforting. I wanted to wind my fingers through his.

"I'm sorry about all you've gone through, Demyx. My pitiful story is nothing compared to yours."

I shrugged. "It's not a big deal. It just made me a better person." I sighed and though about the bruise on my face. I would never lay a hand on a woman _ever_, or another person without cause. That did make me a better person, didn't it?

Zexion sighed. "It's sad to hear when somebody has a hard life; be it you, me, or anybody else."

I dropped my head a little. "Tell me about it."

There was a long pause of silence between Zexion and I. His icy eyes were boring into mine. His hands held onto mine tightly, and we both began to lean our heads in, our foreheads nearly touching. At the worst moment possible, the bell rang loudly, and I jumped, knocking my head against Zexion's.

He let go of my hands and leaned back, grabbed his head. "Ouch!"

I rubbed my forehead. "Zexion! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

He rubbed his head. "Yeah, yeah…I'm alright."

We looked at each other for a moment, and then laughed. I noticed Axel and Roxas looking at us, so I met their eyes and smiled. Roxas cocked and eyebrow, and Axel smirked. I stuck my tongue out at them, causing both of them to chuckle.

Turning back to Zexion, he brushed some hair behind his ear again. I grabbed my bag off of the floor, as well as his, and handed it to him. He took it, smiling at me. "Thanks, Demyx."

I nodded. "No problem." I stood up, pushing the chair in. Axel, Roxas, and Zexion did the same, and they slung their bags onto their backs or shoulders. I put my hand on the small of Zexion's back. I felt him relax into my touch a bit, as I led him through the sea of people, Axel and Roxas at my heels.

"Where are we going now?" Zexion asked.

"Music class!" I said beaming. Axel and Roxas turned down the opposite hallway, waving as they made their way to the study. I kept my hand on Zexion's back, and he made no move to remove it. Smiling to myself, I led him down the long hallway, and to the set of grey double doors labeled 'music tech.'

"You're going to love it, Zexion." I said pushing open the doors, and showing him the large room. Dead in the center was a white baby grand piano. I heard Zexion gasp quietly.

"It's beautiful…" He said quietly. I dropped my hand, feeling suddenly colder. "May I play it?"

I smiled at him. "Go for it!"

Zexion nearly ran towards the piano. There were no other students in the room, and there was no rule about playing the piano, only the drums. The piano was free game to anybody who wanted to play, and Zexion definitely did. He ran a finger gently over the keys, and sat down on the bench. I stood above him, and watched as he cracked his knuckles, and placed his fingers on the keys. With the most fluid finger movements, Zexion's long fingers danced over the keys, playing out the melody to my favorite songs. I gasped at the beauty of it. And in that moment, I felt myself falling for this beautiful icy eyed, slate haired boy.

**A/N: This chapter took me nearly two days to write and is over 6,000 words. I'm quite pleased. I apologize if there are any typos, my computer likes to troll me, and correct my words even after I proofread. Thanks for reading, and please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Demyx's POV:

Zexion was a melodious nocturne. There was no other way to describe how his fingers danced across the keys of the piano. He was so skillful, so talented, and by how relaxed he was sitting at the keys, this took almost no effort of his part. It was amazing to hear the chords of 'Silence' by Lucia Maria by so skillfully by this slate haired musician. I just couldn't get over it. Every key, every note was just pure perfection. Zexion was humming the words to himself as his fingers moved swiftly over the keys, and I relayed the lyrics in my head. I'd been in love with this song since the day Axel showed it to me, and to hear it played so perfectly by Zexion, I felt tears well in my eyes. It was even more impressive that Zexion was a self-taught learner, and could play this. He didn't even have any sheet music. I was stunned.

As his fingers picked up pace, I sang the words to myself, knowing every phrase, every line. Zexion's fingers paused a moment on the keys, and he turned to look at me. He was smiling, his eyes light.

"You know the song I'm playing?"

I shrugged. "Sure, it's a beautiful song. Axel showed it to me a while ago. I know all of the words."

Zexion pat the bench beside him, gesturing for me to sit. I did so, and he smiled at me, placing his hands back on the keys. "You said you sing, right?"

I nodded. "Sure. I do. Why?"

He turned and faced the piano fully, smiling. "Then sing, Demyx."

Starting the song over, Zexion played the first two keys, and then his fingers began to string together the notes perfectly. I closed my eyes, feeling the beauty of the song. I took a breath, keeping my eyes closed, and sang the melody of the song.

_Stop me  
Say you wanna stop me  
Say you wanna stop me now  
But I'm leaving  
Yes I'm gonna leave you  
Yes I'm gonna leave your life  
If it's just sorry  
I don't want your sorry  
I don't want your sorry now  
Is too late, you know  
Is too late you know  
Wasted time… _

…_Say…  
Do you wanna play for love?  
Do you wanna play for love?  
…Say…  
Do you wanna play for love?  
Do you wanna play for love?  
Your silence…  
Your silence…_

Zexion's fingers danced over the keys, and I felt my heart lighten. This song was beautiful, and he certainly was doing its perfect notes justice.

Just as I was about to begin the second verse, the doors opened with a loud clang. Zexion's fingers froze on the keys, and my breath caught in my throat. We gave each other a look, realizing that we weren't the only two in the room any longer. I noticed that a small group of kids had gathered around the piano, and they were…clapping? I watched in awe as the kids that normally talked about me behind my back, called me horrible things, and cheered when I was getting beat up were cheering for me now. Zexion looked about as shocked as I felt. They were all smiling, some even whistling.

Mrs. Prince, the director of the arts, came over to where Zexion and I were seated on the bench, and clapped a hand on each of our shoulders. She was smiling brightly, the way she always did, and her tiny wire framed glasses were sitting on the top of her head, and she pulled then down onto her face.

"Mr. O'Donohue! That was simply beautiful! Your melodic voice and the talent of this one here on the keys! Oh my! Who is this, Demyx?"

I smiled. "This is my friend, Zexion. He's new here, just started today."

Mrs. Prince beamed at Zexion. "You, young Zexion, have some real talent! No wonder you are in music tech, especially with Demyx here. He is the best musician I have." She leaned in closer towards Zexion, lowering her voice. "Between you and me, I like Demyx the best." She winked at him, and I laughed. Mrs. Prince had always been so kind hearted, so encouraging. She had the kind of almost grandmotherly warmth to her, considering she was in her late seventies. She and I got along swimmingly, and I could tell by how red Zexion had gotten from the compliments, that they would as well. I smiled to myself, thinking how I had another reason to look forward to music tech now.

"Alright boys" Mrs. Prince said, clapping her hands together. "To your seats please."

I stood up, and headed towards the back corner of the room, Zexion following behind me. I took my usual seat on the floor, considering the music tech room had no desks or chairs. Zexion sat down next to me. He was so close our knees were touching. I smiled to myself again, and wondered if Zexion had done that purposely or not. Even if he didn't, I enjoyed the feeling of the contact.

Zexion sat with his legs crossed like me, and his hands folded neatly in his lap. He was listening intently to Mrs. Prince as she talked about feeling the music, and passion and such, being her usual eccentric self. I wasn't really listening, considering I'd heard this from her a thousand times before. I was just happy for once in my life. Happy with the fact I had somebody who actually liked me, and cared about me, and shared a passion for music, and happy I finally had some human contact that didn't end up with me in some sort of pained, broken state. I sighed. I would end up having to deal with that later, but I didn't want to think about it for now. I just wanted to be in my own serene place of peace, with Mrs. Prince's soothing voice in the background, and Zexion in close proximity.

I leaned back on my elbows, keeping my legs crossed. Zexion shifted besides me, and I looked over to see he had produced a sketchpad and pencil, most likely from his bag lying open on the floor next to him. I eyed him, and he looked over at me.

"What?" He asked softly, taking his eyes off of his work for only a few seconds to meet my gaze. He quickly returned to the sketch, his pencil moving slowly, creating slow, elegant lines.

"Watcha drawing there?" I asked, sitting up, trying to get a better look at the drawing.

Zexion held the manila pad close to his chest making sure I couldn't see. "None of your concern." He smiled at me, his tone light.

I shrugged, smiling. "Whatever floats your boat." Leaning back on my arms, and staring at the ceiling. I sighed, tracing the lines in the tiles with my eyes, wondering how I hadn't noticed all of the cracks in the white paneling before. Glancing over at the clock, I counted up the minutes left in the period. _Only ten more minutes? Jesus, this class goes by too fast._ I sighed, thinking to myself. _I wish I could just spend the rest of the day here, just sitting and relaxing. Hell, I'd never even go home if I could help it. I wish…_

I must've sighed again, because Zexion tapped my shoulder, startling me a bit. I meet his icy eyes, and he raised an eyebrow.

"You've been sighing for the past three minutes. Something wrong?" He asked, a quizzical look in his eyes.

I shook my head. "Nope, just thinking. I've got a lot on my mind."

"Oh?" He asked, his gaze shifting from me, and back to his sketch pad.

I just nodded. "I've got a lot going on at home lately." I shrugged, not giving anything away. I internally scoffed as well, it wasn't just _lately. _

"Anything I can help with?" Zexion asked, scrunching up his brows as he stared at his work.

I shook my head. _Not unless you can let me live with you and Roxas_. I thought to myself, wishing I could say it aloud. "Nah, it's simple stuff. Just a few small, silly things I worry about." I shrugged, seeming nonchalant. "It'll calm down eventually." I sighed. It was only November, and my eighteenth birthday was still four months away. Zexion was lucky, he was already eighteen. Although the school year started in mid August and ended early in May, I sighed. The abuse had been considerably worse lately, and I was starting to come to the sad realization my mother could kill me if she wanted to. The only people that actually knew what went on when I went home at night were Axel and Roxas. If something did happen to me, they would be the only ones that would do anything. But by that time, my mother would be long gone. She had the uncanny ability to just disappear off the map. I don't know where she would go, but she would most likely leave Radiant Gardens.

I sighed to myself again. What a sad existence I led. The only reason I hadn't killed myself thus far was because of Axel and Roxas. Truth be told, I had tried to kill myself a couple of times. The deep gashes on my wrists which had healed into dark, ugly scars proved it. I had scars on almost every square inch of my body. There was an especially large one on my abdomen, where my mom had stabbed me when I was fifteen. She had gotten so hammered one night, and I was only trying to help her. She stabbed me for no reason, and after that, she began to take a sick pleasure in my suffering. The beatings weren't just as a release for her emotions, but for her entertainment.

My thoughts traveled around for a while, bringing back old memories, as I recalled where almost every scar came from. I knew the story behind each one, knew the pain I had endured, and then at night, I lied in my bed and cried myself to sleep.

I sat up, shaking my head, trying to block all of the painful memories I didn't want to see. I looked over a Zexion, who had put his sketchpad away, and was fastening the straps on his bag. I noticed Mrs. Prince had left the room, and the first group was performing, the flutes and clarinets. _Oh right…_I thought to myself. _Band day._

Zexion had straightened his legs out, but I remained cross legged, our knees no longer touching. I glanced at the clock. The bell was about to ring. I sighed; remembering that I hadn't finished my chemistry from the night before. I did attempt to do it, but my head hurt from being thrown down the stairs, and I had lost the ability to focus.

As I thought about my incomplete homework, the bell rang, and Mrs. Prince came bustling into the room.

"Tomorrow is a work day, class! You're going to have a substitute so bring something to do!"

I collected my things and stood up, tossing my bag onto my shoulder. Zexion did the same, and I began to walk towards the exit as the class filed out.

"What's next?" Zexion asked.

"Chemistry, with Professor Vexen." I said with a nod.

"Chemistry? Well, alright." Zexion said, shrugging.

"What is it?" I asked, looking at him as we walked down the hallway, through the endless sea of people.

"I already took Chemistry last year. I was actually taking Advanced Physics." Zexion shrugged.

My jaw hit the floor. "Advanced…Physics?!" I asked, feeling like a total moron. "You are some kind of genius aren't you?"

Zexion shook his head. "Not a genius, Demyx. I spent my childhood studying, and learning. I started young, and I can evaluate things more so than others can."

I nodded. "I'll say. But hey, may I ask a favor of you?"

Zexion shrugged. "Sure. What is it?"

"Since you already took Chemistry, would you mind maybe tutoring me? I mean, you don't have to, but I'm really bad…"

Zexion nodded and smiled a nit. "Sure, I'd love to. I used to tutor a lot at my old school."

"Thank you! " I said, smiling. "Maybe I'll actually pass this year now!" Zexion and both laughed together as we entered the chemistry room.

After that, the rest of the day went by pretty uneventfully. Chemistry was boring as always, but Zexion helped me finish my homework before Professor Vexen got there. I handed it in, feeling confident in my homework for the first time since the beginning of the school year. We spent the class just taking note, and running small experiments. Zexion and I talked a bit, getting to know each other more. He told me about his childhood, and what it was like in school for him. I told him about the neighborhood I used to live in, and what it was like growing up in the street.

Chemistry was over in a flash, and Zexion and I moved on to English class. I dreaded English due to the number of people that hated me confined in one room. For an entire hour, I had to sit in a classroom with Seifer, Xigbar Xemnas, and Saϊx. I was lucky enough to sit in the very last seat in the last row, with and empty row beside me, and Roxas and Axel I front of me.

When we arrived at the class, Mr. Leonard was handing out textbooks. I took my seat behind Roxas, and Zexion sat in the last seat next to me. All of the kids eyed me, or gave me dirty looks, some looking at Zexion. He fidgeted nervously in his seat. Taking out a piece of scrap paper and a pen, I wrote a note to Zexion quickly like I'd done in math this morning. It read, '_Hey, why are you so nervous?'_

Zexion quickly wrote a reply. _Because of the company in this room. I'd really rather not get hit again. _

I read over his note, and then wrote, '_Chill, man. Remember what I told you this morning? About punching Seifer in the kisser? I'll do it if I have to. Don't worry, Zexion. They're not going to touch you.'_

I handed Zexion the note and he smiled at me, when I winked. He was about the write a reply when the teacher began. The rest of the class consisted of Mr. Leonard talking about Shakespeare and the Globe Theatre, all things I had heard before. I yawned and tried to pay attention. I noticed Axel and Roxas passing a note in front of me, and I laughed to myself. Zexion sat quietly, keeping his head straight forward. I sighed, and waited out the rest of the period.

When the bell finally rang, my tormentors left the room, and for once didn't cause a scene with me. I felt a little worried due to that, but I shrugged it off. If they weren't going to bother me, I wasn't going to question it.

Axel and Roxas were kissing lightly when Zexion and I tapped them. They broke apart smiling.

"Alright, I'm giving all of you a ride home today. Anybody have to go to their locker before we leave?"

There was a chorus of 'no' and Axel nodded. "Alright then, children. To the Axelmobile."

I laughed as we exited the classroom and made our way down the hall, out the doors, and into the parking lot. The Axelmobile was a minivan that belonged to his older sister, but had been passed down onto him. It wasn't a bad car, it was roomy and ran well, but it was not worthy of the title 'the Axelmobile.' Maybe if he got a convertible, but not a minivan.

Axel unlocked his car, and we all go in. Axel took the driver's seat, with Roxas in the passenger side. I climbed in the back, and Zexion climbed in next. The doors were locked, and Axel pulled out of the parking lot, and started down the street towards my house. I watched as the trees went by, and Axel turned on the radio to fill the peaceful silence in the car. However, for me, that peace soon became anxiety as we neared my house.

A couple of minutes later, Axel pulled in front of my house, and unlocked the doors. I made no move to get out at first, and both Axel and Roxas looked back at me with worried eyes. I knew they knew, and they knew I knew some serious shit was about to go down. I was hesitant, but I unbuckled my seat belt, and gathered my bag.

"Thanks for the ride home, Axel." I said, sadly, climbing out of the van.

Axel nodded, and Roxas looked at me, his eyes sad. "We'll, uh, see you tomorrow, right?" Roxas asked, his voice low.

I nodded. "I hope so. See you. It was nice meeting you Zexion. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow." With that, I shut the door, and walked towards my front door. My heart jumped into my throat, and my stomach sank to my feet. Behind me, I heard Axel's van pull out, followed by two beeps, which meant 'stay safe.'

I swallowed hard, grabbing the handle, and pushing the door open, which then closed behind me with a click as I entered my house. I could smell smoke coming from somewhere, and that stale air reeked of whiskey. I held onto my bag firmly and made my way across the living room, which was littered with empty bottles, and ash trays. I held my breath as I made my way towards the stairs, hoping I could sneak up to my room without any problem. Just as my foot touched the bottom step, a voice called from the kitchen.

"And where do you think you're going?"

I swallowed, feeling the tension in the room rise. I didn't answer, too afraid to speak.

"Get in here, Demyx."

I backed away from the stairs, and still keeping a grip on my bag, I entered my kitchen, keeping my head low. Smoke hung in the air, and I could smell the alcohol on my mother as she sat at the table, directly across from where I was standing.

"Put your bag on the floor."

I took my bag off, dropping it on the floor silently. It made a muted thud as it hit the ground.

"Now sit down."

I pulled the chair out, and took and seat, keeping my head down.

"I got a call from your history teacher today, Demyx." She said, her voice slightly slurred, and her breath reeking of vodka. I almost gagged at the smell. But instead, I kept my head down, never meeting her gaze, and staying silent.

"Do you know what he told me?"

I shook my head. I honestly didn't want to know. I was hoping he told her that I'd been raped, and to get me some help. But I highly doubted that.

"He said you are a horrible student. You are failing his class with an F. You never do your work, and you constantly disrupt the class. You speak out against the teacher, and bully other kids. He also said you cuss like a sailor."

I picked my head up, meeting my mother's glassy eyes. "That isn't true." I stated flatly, my tone dead. "I always do my work, I never talk in class, ever. And I wouldn't disrespect my superior."

My mother roller her eyes at me, and anger coursed throughout my veins. "As if I'm going to believe you. Give me your arm." She reached her hand out, and I kept my hands in my lap.

"Demyx, I said give me your arm."

I stayed still, staring her in the eyes. She stood up, and I flinched as she came over to me, the back of her hand smacking me across the face so hard I was knocked out of the chair. I hit the dirty linoleum of the kitchen floor with a thump, my face stinging. I covered my head, praying I wouldn't receive another blow.

"Sit up you little pussy. Take it like a man."

I sat up as she commanded, and pulled myself up. She grabbed my arm and pulled up my sleeve, her nails digging into my flesh. Pulling the lit cigarette from her mouth, she pushed it against the underside of my arm, the smell of burning skin filling the air.

I bit my lip, holding back tears. I would not give this woman the joy of seeing me cry. She removed the cigarette from my arm, and a small back spot of exposed, raw flesh remained. I bit my lip trying not to cry or shout in pain as she pushed her thumb against it.

"You need to be disciplined, Demyx. It's the only way you'll learn not to be such a worthless fuck up, like that drunk of a father that you used to have."

I stopped biting my lip. "He was not a drunk. He was a good man!" My mother gave me a death glare warning me to shut up, but I just continued, my words fueled by my rage at my mother. "You can't accept that he's gone! All you do is drink and smoke, and then abuse me like I'm so toy you can just throw away when you're done. You've left bruises and scars all over me. When are you going to be happy with yourself, huh? When I'm dead because of you?"

She came over to me, smacking me across the face six times. "Shut up you worthless whore! You are a fuck up just like he was! You'll never amount of anything, ever!"

I held my breath as my face throbbed and stung. She would not get the best of me. I breathed out as she came at me again, swiftly punching me in the stomach. I fell to my knees and watched as she drew something silver off the counter. A knife.

"Get up."

I stayed on the floor. I knew what was going to happen.

"I said…GET. UP."

I still made no move to pick myself off of the floor, trying to hold down the vomit rising in my throat. When I didn't get up still, my mother grabbed me by the throat and picked me up off of the ground and held my feet about two inches above the floor. I started choking as she tightened her grip on me. Although I had quite a few inches on her, she was stronger than I was, due to my lack of food intake.

I started squirming against her, clawing at the hand on my throat. I didn't notice as she raised the knife, and swiftly pushed it into my abdomen, right above the scar that was presently there. I gasped as the metal entered my body. My mother let go of me, and I fell to the floor, the knife sticking out of me.

She put her hands on her hips as I gripped the knife, trying to remove it from myself. She kicked me roughly in the leg, and began to walk away.

"You…are a…murder…" I breathed out, as I attempted to remove the knife. Blood was pooling on my shirt, and the pain was almost unbearable. Sweat beaded on my forehead, and my breath was coming in short gasps.

She scoffed at me. "You aren't dead, are you? So get over it. I'm just teaching you some discipline. You need it, you pitiful, worthless piece of shit." She walked away, and I heard the slam of her bedroom door, followed by the sound of a TV turning on.

I lied on the floor, and took a deep breath, biting my lip. I grasped the knife firmly in my hand and pulled, removing it from my body. Blood pumped out as my heart hammered in my ears. I applied pressure to my wound, and pulled myself up shakily, vomiting as I did so. Grabbing my bag, I slung it over my shoulder, and then I limped across the kitchen towards the back door. I opened it slowly, making sure to keep my hand pressed on my stomach. I knew where to go, and why I hadn't decided to do it sooner was beyond me.

I limped across my driveway, and onto the sidewalk, moving as fast as I could, and sweat pouring down my face. The air was cold, and it felt good to me, cooling my overheated skin. I limped as fast as I could down the street, rounding the block.

It took me nearly a half hour, but I finally reached the door of Roxas's house. He lived in a white house with a green door and a big yard. I limped up the long driveway, blood still dripping down the hand that was pressed firmly against my stomach. Almost all of my strength was gone, but I had enough in me to hobble up the stairs, and with a bloody hand, ring the doorbell.

I stood on the porch in the cold, shivering. My eyes began to droop, and nobody had come to the door yet. I rang the bell again, and I heard Axel's voice shout from behind the door, "Coming!"

He opened the door, and smiled at me, but his smiled faded as soon as he saw me. "Demyx!"

I leaned forward and feel into Axel as he caught me. And after that, everything went black.

**A/N: So there you have it, chapter four. This one is a bit of a turning point, and I wanted to leave it off with a cliff hanger. I hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading, and please review! **


End file.
